1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece with a power generator function.
2. Description of Related Art
Replacing the battery is not necessary with timepieces that have a power generator function, and such timepieces have therefore come into widespread use.
Electronic timepieces with a power generator function store the power produced by the power generator in a storage means for use. Japanese Examined Patent Pub. JP-A-S61-61077 teaches a timepiece that has a function for indicating the remaining operating time to the timepiece user, and detecting and displaying how much voltage is left in the storage means in order to initiate recharging as may be required.
When a power source with a flat discharge characteristic such as a lithium-ion battery is used as the storage means in the related art described above, the change in the battery voltage over time is small. As a result, accurately displaying the remaining continuous operating time may not be possible even if the battery voltage is detected. More particularly, if the battery voltage varies due to the temperature characteristic or a temporary voltage increase immediately after power generation, the correct remaining operating time cannot be detected even if the battery voltage is detected, and the accuracy of the remaining operating time display drops.